


不良少年与他的大宝贝 03

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: famdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012





	不良少年与他的大宝贝 03

第三章

 

虽然不是很乐意求金子轩，但学到手里的，总是好的，也只能算是承情了。

当然，以上这些都是江澄的回忆，并不影响他对伤口的处理就是。只是一边处理，江澄也不忘仔细观察，毕竟一个陌生人，完全不警惕，那么他早在很早以前就死在贫民窟了。

不过越是处理，江澄的神情也越是谨慎跟凝重，毕竟手掌下的这句身躯。哪怕静止不动，都不难发现肌肉下所蕴含的恐怖力量。除开被血迹染上的地方，这具身躯上还有许多被肤色给掩盖掉的，密密麻麻地细小伤痕，还有各种一看就很有问题的伤疤。

“呼……总觉得自己，弄了个大麻烦回来……”

但是救都救了，江澄自然不会半途而废。只见江澄翻出安全屋准备的攀岩绳，利落的把人给捆个结实，保证这人不会挣脱后，才继续给人上药。

不过哪怕这样，等江澄彻底把这个人收拾干净的时候，已经到了深夜。

“真是累死老子了！”终于把事情都做完，江澄整个人瘫在沙发上，一边扇风，一边忍不住碎碎念。“什么日行一善，老子感觉就是自找麻烦！下次再也不干了！”

这边江澄在碎碎念，另一边，房间里躺着的人睁开了双眼。

眨眨眼睛，躺着的男子动了动身子，却半分不能动弹。又在床上躺了一会后，男人加大了力气，不过江澄绑的绳子，不仅结实，还打了个不好解开的活扣。所以男子实验半天，还是没能睁开。最后好像放弃了一般，就那么安静的躺着。一双琥珀色的眼睛里，满是疑惑跟委屈。

突然，男人右手，有一根手指微微一动，然后一道很细微的光闪过，接着，男人就站了起来。

是的，原本挣扎半天不能动弹的男人，现在居然站了起来。而原本结实的攀岩绳，如今却断成了好几节，就那么散落在男人的周围。

而这些，虽然让男人露出了有些疑惑的眼神，但到底获得自由的感觉很好。所以他只是摸了摸那节手指，将一条什么东西又缠回手指上，然后一脸茫然的在房间里转了转。

看着窗外废旧的房屋与远处隐隐的灯光，男人的脑海里，却是一片空白。他静静看着玻璃上反射出的自己地倒影，轻轻的嘀咕：“这是谁？是我？那……我又是谁啊？”

耳朵微微一动，男人一脸奇怪的躲开了江澄的闷棍。然后看着江澄，下意识的对他做了个评价。【有点危险，需要清理。】

“**！”偷袭既然没有成功，江澄也不恋战，猛一后退，随时准备好再战或者跑路。

“嗯？”男人似乎是对自己为什么会下意识这么想而感到疑惑，所以他居然完全的无视掉了江澄这个我手持武器的大活人，自顾自的站在那里想刚才为什么会这么想。

当然，这种做法明显的是看不起江澄，这让江澄气的额头青筋都爆了起来。但作为能在贫民窟混出点本事的人，江澄自然跟那些毫无眼力见的人不同，所以哪怕气到炸，江澄还是忍了下来，寻找何时的时机。

“你……要打我？”虽然在想事情，但男人明显不是真的完全无视江澄。他看了看江澄，又看了看他手上的棍子，眼中划过一丝委屈。“为什么？”

明明摆出一副瞧不起人的模样，现在居然还敢给我委屈？

“为什么？***的为什么？那里那么多为什么！？”没好气的吐口气，江澄嘴巴终于忍不住骂了起来。“要打就打，别给老子我卡在这里！”

虽然江澄似乎是下了死手，但男人依旧很轻松的躲开了。还一把夺过江澄原本拿着的棍子，然后一用力，棍子就断了。

“**？！”手似乎是有些脱臼，江澄眼睁睁的看着强化钢棍在男人的手中变成废铁，终于清楚认识到自己跟男人的差距后，反而冷静了一点，萌生了退意。

“你想走？”似乎看出江澄的意图，男人歪头。“你刚才打我，不能走。”

“嗯！”惊险的躲过男人的擒拿，江澄的一双杏目因为惊惧，而微微一缩，人也一身冷汗的跳的好远，好似一只受了惊的猫儿。

似乎是觉得有趣，男人看了看江澄，突然笑了笑。“你真有趣……”

“……”【有趣你**！】要不是发现自己打不过，江澄简直想把其打的妈都认不出来。

“唔……”男人的鼻子突然耸动一下，做出一个呼吸的动作，接着身影一晃，人就消失在江澄的面前。

“嗯！”在哪？不对！“上……”一双缠着绷带的手，突然从江澄的后方伸出，然后很快的就将他锁在一个宽阔的胸膛上。

“唔！”浑身汗毛一竖，江澄死命的挣扎，但是很明显，男人锁人的技巧很高明，江澄好几次以为自己要挣脱，却最终都被人锁了回去。“**！！！放开我！！”

没有理会江澄的挣扎，锁住他的人，微微低头，靠近江澄摆动的后颈，似乎在嗅着什么。然后，伸出舌头舔了舔江澄的后劲。

“！”浑身一抖，这种要害被别人控制的感觉非常不适，尤其江澄还完全没有反抗的能力，这个事实狠狠地打击了他的自信心。作为一个在贫民窟厮杀出来的人，这种完全被压制的无力感，除了小时候，江澄已经很久没感受到了。这也让他突然有了种明悟，也粉碎了他最近开始膨胀的自信心。

【原来我是如此的弱小……】

“很香……”似乎是很满意自己闻到的味道，男人渐渐的放松了力道。抓住这个机会，江澄几乎是用上了平生所学终于挣脱男人束缚，自己非常迅速的躲在了沙发后，戒备的看着男人，如今他是不指望能打过了，他就想找个机会，赶紧逃离开这个地方。

“……”歪头，男人那张明显俊美到一定程度的脸上，流露出疑惑的表情。眨眨眼，他笑了笑。“你是在跟我玩游戏吗？”

“……”吐了口气，浑身的肌肉紧绷起来，江澄已经完全进入战斗状态。他就不信，他真的完全不是对手。

“虽然玩游戏很好……”明明身上缠满了绷带，脸上也带着伤的人，脸上还带着有点傻气的笑，身形却瞬间出现在江澄的面前，不仅挡下了江澄狠厉的出击，还再次把江澄压制在身下。“可是啊……我好像有些不舒服，所以不玩了……”

“我……”一双杏目瞪的老大，江澄死死的瞪着吻他的男人，心里简直骂出天际。

日行一善什么的，根本不适合他这个小混混！下次……啊呸，再也没有下次！

“别动……我快忍不住了……”整个人趴在江澄的身上，男人俊美的脸上，染上了淡淡的粉色，显得越发的俊美诱人。只可惜，被完全压制的江澄再也没有了赏美的心，有的只有辣手摧花的怒气。

一种仿佛被阳光照射在身上的感觉充斥在房间里，暖洋洋的，让人特别有犯困的冲动。这时候，哪怕是完全对信息素没什么感觉的江澄都感觉到了周围的不同，更不用说因为被完全压在身下，江澄在挣扎的时候，明显感觉到有什么东西顶住了自己。

“WOC，发情期！”嘴角一抽，江澄终于想起这么一个操蛋的状态。他终于不用担心自己会死了，但是他现在更需要担心自己会屁股不保。

“**！你们这群该死的Alpha要发情给我去找女人，找Omega，老子是个Beta！是个硬邦邦的男人！”努力回想自己的安全屋里面，有没有压抑剂这种操蛋的玩意。江澄一边谩骂，一边试图躲开男人的亲吻与抚摸。

不得不说，果然只有男人更清楚男人的敏感点。江澄发现，哪怕他不乐意，但是他的身体却很诚实的在男人高超的技巧下，渐渐热了起来，原本安静的欲望也抬起了头。

“WOC！”

“真可爱……”手指灵巧的抚摸手上可爱的小家伙，男人的眼神已经变得越来越危险，呼吸跟信息素的也变得越发沉重。而江澄觉得自己如果再不想到办法，他绝对，马上就要屁股开花了。

“等等，等一下，床！我们去床上做！”终于想起卧室床上好像有一管抑制剂，还是当初魏无羡那个混蛋带女人来玩的时候留下的。如今江澄真的是要感谢那只种马了，他这次真是帮了个大忙。回头他安全了，他绝对不再叫他魏种马，叫他魏大爷都行。

“这里做，我……我不舒服！真的！”企图用自己最真挚的眼神表露出自己的意愿，江澄难得软下语气，祈求的说道：“我们床上做，随便你做，好不好？”

“唔……不舒服……”眨眨眼，男子看了看周围，又看了看江澄，神情终于有了变化。“随我？”

“对对对！随你！随你！”现如今只要是能进去，找到那抑制剂，江澄是男人说什么都答应。

“好吧……”轻松的把人抱起来，男子脚步稳健的把江澄往卧室抱，而江澄为了让男人放松警惕，也乖乖的没再挣扎，任由男子一边对他动手动脚，一边往卧室走。

等江澄被送到床上的时候，他全身衣服一件也没留，光溜溜的露出劲瘦修长的身子，然后被男人轻松的压制在床上。

“床上了！”似乎是对自己的实力非常自信，男子根本不怕江澄有什么后招，笑眯眯的脱掉了自己的裤子，露出自己傲人的资本。

“咕噜！”眼睛盯着那个已经完全站立起来的凶兽，江澄在给男人包扎的时候就注意过，但那时候这凶兽还是安静的状态，如今完全展露出自己凶猛的一面，那尺寸跟大小，就算是江澄都忍不住瞳孔一缩，怕的要死。

【妈的，真要被艹了，老子绝对屁股开花，会死的！！！】

明显感觉到了江澄的害怕，男子突然温柔的笑了笑。“不要担心，不会弄疼你的。”手随便摸了摸，男子从床上翻出一瓶明显用过的润滑剂。“确实这里做比较好。”

“……呵呵……确实比较好……”【妈的！魏种马！老子绝对要打断你的第三条腿！！】感受到男人手指已经裹着润滑剂摸向了江澄的后面，江澄全身肌肉紧绷的躺在床上，眼神忍不住四处乱瞟，内心着急的不行。

【在那里，在那里！那个该死的抑制剂在那里！】

男子沾着润滑剂的手一边在江澄的后庭周围打转，一边伸出另一只手抚上江澄软下来的小家伙。“放松，不然我就直接进来了。”

大概是男子的威胁起了作用，江澄确实放松了紧绷的肌肉，而男人的一根手指，也终于顺利的进入了江澄的体内。

“唔……”哪怕有润滑剂的帮助，但被进入的感觉依旧不好，江澄细眉一皱，一双杏眼里面闪过一丝恐惧跟厌恶。

男子注意到了江澄眼中一闪而过的情绪，但他如今还能忍着给江澄扩张已经是难得的耐心跟温柔了，自然不会管江澄是不是自愿的。要知道Alpha的发情期脾气会变得非常暴躁跟粗鲁，往往这时候他们都会优先自己的感受，而不会顾及旁人，这也是Alpha经常被外界评价野蛮，疯子，一群披着人皮的野兽的根本原因。哪怕随着科技越来越发达进步，这种状况依旧只是缓解，而无法根治。越是实力强大的Alpha，发情期越是难以用药物或者科技手段来干预。

当然，这些观点是以后江澄才了解到的，如今，为了保护自己的菊花，他还在很努力的找那管“救命的抑制剂”。

“嗯啊……”突然，身体内某一点被男人碰到，一瞬间的刺激让江澄忍不住发出一声难耐的呻吟。而男子在发现这一点后，眼神一亮，立马对那一点展开了猛烈的攻势。而这个攻势之猛，从江澄软化的后穴，跟已经开始流出清液的前端就可以看出来，效果惊人。

男人逐渐增加的手指，江澄越发无力的身体跟从内部燃起来的情欲，都让他无法继续伪装下去，再次开始剧烈挣扎起来。“***，你***放开老子！！”

就在男人即将进入他的时候，江澄猛地闭上眼睛，怨恨的说道：“混蛋，有种告诉老子你名字，除非你立马杀了老子，不然老子做鬼也不会放过你！”

“……名字？”原本蓄势待发的动作一顿，男子的眼中，浮现出一丝迷茫。“名字……对……我叫什么名字……”

“嗯？”睁开眼睛，江澄看着已经停下来的男人，完全搞不清楚现在是什么状态。

“我的名字……我叫什么？”扶住自己的头，男人的眼中闪过痛苦。“我……我是……我是谁？”

“哈？！”一脸呆滞的看着刚才还生龙活虎，马上就要提枪干上一炮的男人，如今却一脸痛苦的跪倒在地。

“我是谁？！”

目瞪口呆的看着男人冲出去，江澄松了口气的同时，看着自己不上不下的样子，是又憋屈又窝火。

“**！下次再碰到你，看老子我怎么收拾你！”

 

TBC


End file.
